What So Proudly We Hail'd
by DandylionFields
Summary: Drabble;; Put under recent stress, America finds himself letting his guard down for a split second, and relinquishing his past/alternate selves to the rest of the world. Follow the adventures with other nations as they learn to deal with 5 Americas.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n;;[ put under pressure of recent events and the world problems, america lets his guard down for a bit, releasing to the world his other 'selves'. while assured it's only temporary, can the rest of the nations co-exist well with 5 americas? ] drabble-story :| **

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Oh my, who are you five? My lord!"

"Where's my gun!?"

"Nngh…why're you so loud?"

"WAHH~!"

* * *

The grandfather clock that stood at the corner of the conference room in Paris chimed deeply nine times.

Francis cocked his head, "I see we are all here except…Amerique. Again."

"Can we just start without the hamburger bastard?" Lovino wailed. "I want this over with quick. Please!"

The personification of Germany choked. "Did Lovino just ask _politely?_"

"Si; Lovi had a bad dream last night, and couldn't sleep." Antonio replied glumly, tousling his lover's hair. "It's okay, Lovi. Boss is here to make sure you are fine."

The Southern Italian's face turned beat red, and before he could pounce to strangle the Spaniard, the conference doors opened, revealing a very confused-looking young lady.

A young lady who looked just a tad too familiar-

"Oh my, sweet Jesus, I've found it! Other-Me's, come this way!" she chirped in a sweet Southern drawl. The female skipped into the room, her dirty blonde hair swinging after her with every leap.

England raised an eyebrow, "Miss, I do believe this is a private meeting. Now I won't call security if you leave immediately-"

"Oh, Iggy, no need to be such a worry wart," the female giggled. She grabbed an extra chair and wedged it between Canada and a blubbering England. Turning to the North American nation she grinned ear to ear, snuggling up to Canada. Matt let loose a quiet whimper.

"E-E-Excuse me, M-M-Miss…" he whimpered, tightening his clutch on his polar bear. Arthur had a right mind to pry the young lady off his former charge, but it was awfully hard to with his gentleman façade…

Before the blonde woman said anything, two fairly young men stomped in.

Immediately, some of the European nations gasped when they took in and registered in their head that the two men were both…_America._

One wore the gray uniform from America's bloody Civil War, and the one at the former's heels had on the infamous blue Revolutionary War suit, making Arthur cringe and want to break something.

"Uh, Woman-Me, where are you?" Confederacy asked, swinging his musket. Revolutionary stopped to look around the room, taking in the modern day furniture, suits…and England. His icy glare sent a slight shiver down the old nation's spine.

Female-America (let's name her Emily) waved happily. "Hi!" Confederacy nodded and walked swiftly to stand at her side. As Emily tried conversing with her Northern brother, England was pulling at his collar when his eyes met those of Revolutionary America's.

"You _bastard,_" R-America growled, cocking his musket, his perfect aim directed to the English nation. Before he could pull the trigger, or before Prussia leaped out and congratulated his former self for perfecting that aim, a loud groan brought everyone's attention to the door, where Alfred F Jones stood, his hair matted down from sweat.

Now, America had quite the strength and stamina, and almost _never _broke a sweat. Unless…

Alfred had a right mind to pull his younger rebel aside to prevent England from being shot unarmed, but his baby self beat him to it. Baby America toddled from behind Alfred's legs, his small, yet strong, arms reaching for England's.

"ENG-WAND!"

* * *

As Germany and South Italy passed out from too many copies of the same imbecile, Francis stood up and coughed into his fist.

"Er…Alfred…would you care to explain…what the hell this is?" the Frenchman asked.

Alfred gave everyone a weak smile before placing a grip on R-America. He whispered something to calm the young teen, and gestured for him to stand beside Confederacy. "Uh…yeah…can I just talk to those guys first? Mini-Me, go strangle Iggy or something!" The American decided, patting his baby-version on the head as England picked up the little guy.

The other European nations who weren't as familiar with America just watched the scene in front of them. Confederacy, R-America and Alfred were clustered in a heated argument. Emily tried to pay attention, but she had caught the sight of Ivan looking at her, and wearing only an olive green miniskirt and a cropped top to reveal her toned body, she coyly winked.

"EMILY!" Alfred snapped.

"Sorry!" Emily said unconvincingly, turning her attention back. As the four older Americas continued, England simply stared as Baby America tightened his hold around the older nation.

"Engwand~" cooed Baby America. "I missed you~"

"I missed you, too, love," Arthur sighed. He petted Baby America's soft hair and whimpered. One America wanted to blast his brains out, and one was just _adorable._ Canada reached out to pat the baby as well, his heart swelling. Francis tried to avoid looking at the former colony that had flat out refused him, but the boy in the white gown and big eyes was just too endearing.

China and Japan squealed at the loving sight, joining other nations in ignoring the _actual _America. Before they could get out their cameras, Emily stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Alright, folks, I assume y'all want yer little explanation, now!"

"Yes, that would be helpful!" England snapped. Revolutionary-America just narrowed his eyes.

Alfred chuckled half-heartedly, "Nations, meet my…_twin?_ Emily, nations…?" The Southern belle waved and grinned like a beauty pageant.

"I'm Confederacy," deadpanned the teenager in the gray uniform.

"Alfred." Revolutionary-America followed with the same tone.

"Nuh-uh! I'm Alfred!" Modern-America whined. "You get to be Revo!"

"That's a lame name, Alfie," Emily pointed out.

Revolutionary America sighed, "Technically, we're _all _Alfred."

"I'm not! Well, in a sense yes, but I've got boobs!" Emily wailed.

"Okay, whatever!" Alfred boomed. "And that's Mini-Me," he finalized, pointing a finger at the cute child who was close to unintentionally performing the Heimlich on Arthur.

"Why the bloody hell are you all here?!"

Alfred's head dropped. Emily reassured her other half with soothing pats. Confederacy simply shrugged, while Revolutionary gave it a go.

"England…" the rebellious teen started.

Emily chided the young man to continue.

"It's magic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n;; This is sort of embarrassing...I haven't a good clue as to where this is going. It started as a drabble, just sort of free-writing, but now I want to keep going - Oi! Well, excuse any cheesiness x) and enjoy.**

**Dandy.**

* * *

"BLOODY HELL, _NO, _Alfred, I demand a real answer." Arthur growled. He was about to strangle the superpower, when he realized its baby version clung to him, shaking from the harsh tone. Baby America began whimpering, his frown shaking, tears threatening to pool out.

"Aw, _fu-k, _Arthur, really? Do you not remember I was such a cry baby when you found me?" Alfred groaned, walking over to snatch his former self. The young colony immediately stopped shaking, crawling up its young adult self, nestling its head in the crook of Alfred's shoulder.

Arthur shrugged back guiltily. "I'm sorry, boy, but do you really expect us to accept that?"

"He's telling the truth, England," a deep, monotonous voice said.

Sitting with his ever-so-serious face, Lukas, the personification of Norway, began scribbling lines on his empty notebook. He didn't make eye contact with any of the other nations; Norway just drew random lines.

"We as personifications are quite complex," Lukas began. "Surely, you, England, would know. As time goes on, some of our keep the personas of our past selves, sort of a way to keep up with the memories, or to learn from past mistakes, et cetera.

Now, it's different for some of us, those past personas as so deeply compressed that you barely notice it. America has always been a weird character."

"HEY!" Emily protested.

"Alfred, did you just _wake _up with the other four?" Lukas asked, flipping to a new page to continue his doodling.

Alfred nodded, not sure where it was going.

"England, you've clearly left an impression on your former colony. Tell me, Alfred-in-the-blue, have you always repressed your Ability?"

The younger teen noticed eyes staring back at him. He knew almost no one, but figured there was no use getting out of it. Alfred gave the young boy a shrug.

_Say what you want; there's not backing out, really._

"Y-Yes."

"Being a superpower can trigger and immense your stress levels," Norway continued. "Obviously, America, you failed to remember your repression, and let go of some of your past selves. It seems your body thought you would let loose a bit with having some of your past memories become their own people."

"I don't feel any different," Alfred groaned. "I thought I lost the Ability when I left the Brit."

"It appears not. There's a very good chance you inherited the Ability from your mother," the serious Scandinavian hummed. He raised his eyes to meet Canada's.

"You, Canada, would you care to share?"

"I don't have…" Matt began, fidgeting in his seat. The older brother gave everyone a shrug.

"Well, we don't know that for sure. Alfred, when did you find this out?"

"I found out at the end of the Seven Years War," Revolutionary-America announced. Francis groaned quietly at the memory. "All of a sudden I changed, you know?"

England was speechless. He glanced at all five versions of America; this secret had been kept up and locked away for so long. Arthur slid out of his seat and walked up to the Modern-day America with his baby self clinging on tightly.

"Is everything true?"

* * *

"Emily?" Alfred pleaded, turning his head. His female self nodded understanding. She opened up her arms to collect the young child.

Alfred allowed his other selves to sit peacefully during the meeting, although nothing really went as planned as nations who usually were enthusiastic during a meeting were burning with questions unrelated to the meeting, and the nations that never gave a crap…just didn't give a crap. Francis figured that about 45 minutes, things were going nowhere, and announced an early break- 25 minutes before the scheduled lunch.

Revolutionary America and Emily had gotten to tease the baby-self when he'd woken up playfully. Baby-America had started to cry for England, but Revolutionary-America had made it quite clear who was _not _going to touch the baby. Alfred rolled his eyes, asking for a pot of coffee.

As the unaffected/ non-caring nations skittered out of the room, the Americas found themselves surrounded by the former Axis powers, the Allies, Spain, Hungary, Austria and the Scandinavians. Baby-America fought his way out of Emily's grasp- and it was hard to fight someone stronger than you- and jumped for Arthur's attention.

"ENG-WAND, you left me again…" Baby America whispered. Alfred wanted to face-palm. Had his younger self been so desperate?

Arthur picked up the child regardless of blue-uniformed boy's swearing and glares. Emily shrugged; she was on the same bases as her male self, the one who now thought of England as close ally.

"He's adorable," Hungary, Italy and China cooed, resisting the urge to hug the child to death. Germany observed, but didn't want to ask anything about the weird revelation.

Confederacy felt completely spaced out; he was the side of Alfred that Alfred _really didn't like._ But he was kept; never thrown away. He had slight peace with England, being supported by him during the war and all, but he knew he shouldn't have existed. Telling by Alfred's relaxing self, he knew he wasn't entirely unwanted, but he still felt a bit left out.

Revolutionary America sensed this, and laid a hand on Confederacy's shoulder, giving him a supporting look. It was odd, and completely unnoticed by the other nations, but it was nice.

"My, _Emilie,_ you are ravishing as a woman," Francis leered, running a hand down Emily's bomber jacket. The Southern miss giggled before Alfred slapped the hand away harshly.

"THAT'S _ME, _FRANCE." Alfred snapped. He pulled his female self behind him.

"She is quite pretty, and skinny," Russia noted. The American rolled his eyes.

"Yes, why is she here?" England asked, rocking Baby America as the latter played with Arthur's eyebrows.

Alfred shrugged, "At first I thought maybe it's to get in touch with my 'female self', but then I went on Google, and I'm having a greater woman population." He turned around to face the ever so bashful Emily. "Is that right?"

"I'm you, so I'm not that much smarter." Emily smiled. She walked out from behind her male-modern version and just shrugged."I guess I'm there so Alfred can love, and act maternal to _all _his 50 states!" She hugged herself.

Alfred's face reddened at the idea.

"Well, whatever," Denmark announced. "It'll be fun to have five Alfreds!" Alfred's face brightened, lifting a hand. His fellow drinking buddy met it with his own.

"Idiots," Norway, England and Romano muttered. Lukas took a look at each America.

"I'd say about one month before your body will recapture them."

Confederacy sighed in relief; the modern world had already given him hell in the morning. Revolutionary shrugged. Frankly he didn't care what happened to him. His purpose was to win his independence, and telling by his surroundings, and peace with England, he had. Emily pouted; she rarely got to show herself because her male counterpart was so goddamn adamant about being the hero, the big-headed, masculine hero. She only really came to surface when one of her states was in order.

Arthur grimaced. He didn't know how he could deal with so many Alfreds, but he nodded. The other nations just shrugged. Maybe it would be fun.

"OKAY, OTHER-MEs, we're leaving. I don't care if it's only break. We got a boss-dude to report to! ALSO, CONNIE, we're getting you new clothes."

Confederacy gave a look of disgust, but followed as Emily skipped to hug her male self, Revolutionary prying Baby America off England and the modern day young adult march proudly out of the doors.

"…What the fu-k…" Germany muttered.

Canada whispered, "He's Alfred. What do you expect?"

"Can that happen to us?" Finland asked Norway.

Lukas shrugged, "Maybe it's an American thing. I'm sure Pirate-Arthur is there somewhere." He turned to the spluttering Brit. "But, you either don't have _that _strong of Ability- you're a Sight, probably, or…" Norway reverted his attention back to Canada.

"Your mother is watching over y'all."

"Eh?"

Norway chuckled half-heartedly, "Your brother's now got about 2 or 3 physical versions of himself to do his job."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n;; Yippee! Actually getting things going x)**

**Dandy **

* * *

"NO! Did you not hear what Arthur said! One more of those and you're on your way to join your obesity percentile!" Emily slapped her hand down on the couch.

"Come on, Emily," Alfred begged. The young lady had already pinned him down on the couch, and pried the greasy paper bag from his strong grip. Not even _Russia _could defeat his grip when he put his power to it.

"Ah, just give him the food," Confederacy clucked his tongue. The teenager had seated himself in Alfred's chair in his office, digging through all the drawers. Revolutionary sat on the carpeted floor, gently tossing his baby self in the air. The child giggled in glee, the voice of wind chimes

"After Alaska, _no,_" the woman glared, pinching at the small inch of stomach on Alfred.

"THAT WAS SO MANY DECADES AGO!"

"AND IT HASN'T FLATTENED OUT!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"CLOSE ENOUGH. BUCK-O!" The beauty pageant like smile and chirpy voice had been changed to a furious wife-tone. Emily leaped off Alfred and threw the bag of hamburgers out the window. "The next time I see you buy those, I'm strangling you."

"I'm YOU; you want to kill yourself?"

Emily shrugged. "As long as I'm fit, I don't care."

"Eh, where's your boss, huh?" Confederacy asked, his eyes focused on the collection of shiny pens Alfred had on his desk. He had dug up a pad of Post-It notes, now testing out each pen, and marvelling at the quality.

Revolutionary turned to Alfred. "Oh, yes, how's he like?"

"He's cool," Emily shrugged. Alfred peeled his attention from the window and got up, dusting himself off.

"Eng-wand~"

"No, Mini-Me, you don't need to submit to England. You become me- sole superpower as of now!" Alfred puffed up his chest.

"Your debts are atrocious!" Revolutionary exclaimed, leafing through the papers Confederacy had found. "_HOW MANY _place values am I seeing? Is that why I wear spectacles in the future! Oh my Heavens," the teenager looked like he was ready to pass out. "How much did the Revolution cost you?!"

"Like pocket change compared to what Alfie owes the world now." Emily hooted.

Alfred lowered his stance. "It's not _me,_ per se, it's my people…"

"Eng-wand~"

"Oh, shut it, Mini-Me!"

The toddler looked up to almost 6ft version of himself, shaking. His eyes once again threatened to give leeway to tears before Emily hugged the baby to her chest.

"Isn't man-me just so mean?"

"Boy, you have some real troubles," Confederacy whistled, looking through more papers. "This wouldn't have happened if –"

"Finish that sentence and I'm blowing your brains out." Alfred really didn't like having his _other side _come out, but then again….

The five heads turned as the door knob began to click, in walking a man that Alfred and Emily knew as their boss.

"Boss-Dude!" Alfred cheered. Emily smiled maternally, although she still looked only about 18-19.

"Welcome, Mr. President," Emily greeted. She turned Baby America around to face the president. The child didn't know what to do, so he just smiled.

Revolutionary and Confederacy took one glance at their 'boss' and fainted.

"Shit."

* * *

"OTHER-MEs, am I alive?" a frantic voice asked, nudging Confederacy's shoulder.

The latter groaned, his eyes opening, registering the light. He rubbed his eyes, and felt himself on carpet floor. He must have not been out cold for that long.

"M-M-Me?"

"Yes, you're me!" Alfred exhaled. He somehow pulled Confederacy up and allowed him to sit up. Confederacy blinked a bit before letting his memories flood back.

…His boss…oh right…

"Mr. P-P-President…?" Confederacy whispered, his head turning slowly. The same man who Alfred referred to as his boss stepped from the sidelines and waved cautiously.

In seconds, Confederacy found himself back on the floor. "It's just a dream," he groaned back into darkness.

The president, who had already had a very confused face, looked at Alfred with his eyebrows knit and his forehead crinkling.

Emily patted the president, the latter still wondering when Alfred had gotten a girlfriend, "If you can't tell already, that's Alfred's other half during his Civil War…"

Connecting the dots together, eyeing the still out cold Revolutionary (and his blue coat), the president's mouth formed an 'O'.

Then his eyes fell upon the child in Emily's arms, and its scary resemblance to Alfred.

"ALFRED, DID YOU JUST GET A TEENAGER PREGNANT?!

* * *

The president still couldn't accept everything Alfred was saying. Despite the fact it had taken 2 hours of Alfred being completely serious.

"AND BOSS, I WOULD NEVER IMPREGNATE A HUMAN, I SWEAR!"

"I'm YOU, for fu-ks sake!" Emily snapped, hugging the baby protectively.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's me back in the 1500 or 1600s. Emily's is my… uh, female self? I don't know for sure, but I think so. She comes out when he comes to girl crap, like raising states."

Emily grimaced at the degradation of Alfred's comment. Alfred was currently wrapping up his explanation, placing wet rags on Revolutionary and Confederacy.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," the president whispered, his head throbbing. "How long are you four…here?"

"We won't cause you any trouble, Mister, I assure you," Emily nodded, reverting back to her sweet Southern belle persona. Alfred patted his Revolutionary self.

"My friend says about one month. They won't touch anything political."

"Well, if it's one month, I'll allow you to pay close attention to them. I'll fax any paper work to your DC home. You only have that one meeting in two weeks, but…well, this hurts my head, quite frankly, so you get the rest of the month off…" Alfred's boss pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't that book of yours ever mention this?"

"I didn't know it was a possibility."

* * *

The clock struck six when Alfred heard his door bell ring. He stopped flipping through the endless channels on his television and went to open the door.

Emily waved ecstatically as Alfred swung the door open. His eyes glanced at each of his former/ other selves and blinked rapidly. He had given Emily his credit card to buy each 'Alfred' modern clothes. He didn't really want to know how much the female had spent.

Baby America toddled into the house wearing a neon yellow sweatshirt and jeans, his previously bare feet covered with a new pair of sneakers. Alfred opened up his arms to collect the child.

Both of the younger teens had on similar branded zip-ups unzipped, a button down underneath. Telling by the quality, Alfred knew the jeans had not been cheap. Did the recession not mean a thing to Emily?

But Emily, _Emily _really shocked Alfred. He face-palmed as the nineteen-year old (appearing) young lady marched in proudly in new black pumps, a tight-fitting midriff top and a swingy skirt. Alfred gritted his teeth at the numerous bags she swung in her hand.

"Emily, really?"

"Relax, Alfie, we went to Walmart for most of it!" the female assured. Revolutionary gave Emily an off look, but she brushed it off. Even though Alfred refused to believe any of it, he sighed and locked the door behind him.

"Dinner?" Baby America asked, his eyes widening at his adult self. Alfred petted his child self and nodded.

"We're going to Iggy's!" he cheered. He put on a fake smile, waiting for the response.

As expected, three of the older ones groaned in unison. Baby America had started out whining, but paused and stopped abruptly.

"YAY, ENG-WAND!"

* * *

Afterword; do I need to explain Confederacy's reaction to the Prez . _ . '' && I don't mean to offend anyone or anything (it's just natural, I would think) but if you feel a bit hurt about the issue, I apologize _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;; not a very exciting chapter :P FACE FAMILY FTW THOUGH! **

**Dandy.**

* * *

Alfred grumbled as his female self jumped to try to wrestle for the keys to his old blue Ford pickup. He really couldn't believe the trip had so quickly been halted by a fight over driving. Emily had started out whining, and then gone to slurring Southern profanities at the unwilling 19-year old male. Eventually, America just ducked her reach and shut himself into the driver's seat.

Revolutionary hoisted the infant into the back seat, eyes roaming over the automobile. It seemed that Confederate also had the same mindset. The two younger males had their heads full of questions as to what they were going into. Mini-Merica seemed unaffected, clapping the entire time since England's name had been uttered. Emily unlady-like gave her male self the finger and shut herself in shotgun.

"You don't even have a license," Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Fu-k that," Emily retorted. "I probably- I DO- drive better than you."

The two glared daggers at each other.

"Engwand, Engwand~" Mini-Merica chimed, jumping in the backseat. Alfred stopped to turn his head, but remembered quickly to tighten his hold on the keys. His eyes widened when he saw the child without a proper seating. Emily rolled her eyes. She knew the child could withstand bricks.

"YOU-" America accused, pointing his finger at the female. "Why didn't you guy a booster seat? I told you to get the necessities!"

Emily shrugged. She made a kissy face at her younger self (at least, in retrospect), and cooed, "Big, stwong America doesn't need a booster seat, amirite?" Her sweet Southern twang made Alfred roll his eyes. He ignored the scene to face the other two males, both still standing outside the pickup, intrigued.

"Hey, Other-Mes, get in!" Alfred encouraged.

"What in heaven's is this thing?" Revolutionary asked.

"It's a truck, Other-Me!"

"…And what does this monstrosity do?"

"Well if you sit your darn ass inside, we'll get to England's in like a few minutes."

Confederate's eyes turned into saucers. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, not England's per se, but the place he's staying at."

The two younger teens exchanged unconvincing looks, then glances at Alfred and Emily.

"It's rather depressing that we don't trust you that this is safe," Revolutionary sighed, stepping into the vehicle like stirring up a horse.

"And that's only because we _are _you." Confederate mumbled, seeing the entrance similar to that of a carriage.

Alfred brushed off the accusation and just shrugged. "Well, if you buckle your seat belts, then we'll only have one America in this car that has a change of concussion."

Mini-Merica gave his older self a toothy grin.

* * *

"I confiscated his musket, don't worry," Alfred whistled as he pushed the previously locked suite door open. Mini-Me was clinging onto Alfred's leather jacket, Emily, Confederate and Revolutionary trailing behind. Confederate seemed aghast at Alfred's rudeness by just intruding, but telling from the faces of the unmoved Canada, France and England, it probably was expected of the nation. The representative of the former South wasn't so sure If he liked his (at least half?) future self's manners.

Revolutionary shot an un-amused grimace at Alfred, walking into the hotel suite, and taking a quiet seat beside Canada. The Northern nation gave a smile of encouragement. Hey, he was noticed!

"That's _so_ reassuring," England said, sarcasm oozing in every syllable. It sure as heck wasn't a secret that America had one or two revolvers _somewhere _in his jacket. The Brit had an apron tied around him, and oven mitts holding onto a baking sheet where large black _things _were piled on and cooling. He went to set them down, taking a step toward company when Alfred whispered into Mini-Merica's ear.

Instantaneously, Mini-Me leaped off his older self and went all-force to hug the un-expecting legs of the former Empire. England yelped and sent his piles of _food _onto the floor.

"Hi, Eng-wand~" Mini-Merica cheered. England couldn't move his now restrained legs, and looked up to see Alfred keeling over laughing.

It might've been a bit-h to get caught by an officer for having an infant in a vehicle without a booster seat, but at least now they wouldn't get stomach-aches on the ride home.

"That's my cue!" France sing-songed, leaping up. He ran into the kitchenette and shut the door with a forceful BANG.

* * *

"Pass the potatoes…America?" Canada whispered.

Four heads turned around at the now-frightened Canadian. Canada sighed and pointed to Revolutionary, who had his sleeves rolled up, a drumstick on his mouth. It seemed that all Americas consumed their food the same way.

Sloppily.

Greedily.

Quickly.

France chuckled into his napkin and just poured himself some more wine discreetly. He really didn't need similar heads looking at him. Especially with Canada present too. The almost-mirror images made his head turn. Then again, maybe it was the wine taking effect.

The atmosphere wasn't exactly tense, but with five Americas stuffing their faces, the only actual noise heard was the crunching, burping, and slurping. England wasn't exactly pleased. He sipped his tea and set it down with a light _ping._

"America," he said sternly.

Five heads swivelled at the British tone.

"Chew. Act properly."

Mini-Merica nodded solemnly, and slowed his pace of food. It was just SO GOOD, though.

Confederate shrugged. He felt almost full. It was the most he'd eaten in a while, with all the war rationing.

Revolutionary mumbled 'Empiric Bastard', and kept his similar pace of shoveling food into his mouth.

Emily gave a large belch before neatly blotting her mouth with the fabric napkin. Just for her amusement, she lifted her glass of diet Coke and lifted her pinky.

Alfred chortled, but nodded. However, he made of show of stabbing a piece of roast lamb and somehow managed to get the entire chunk of meat in his mouth in one go, chewing gruffly, and smiling at England, giving him a thumbs up. The Brit just paled at the disgusting sight of pink meat mixed with saliva.

"S'all good, Iggy, don't worry."

The git never understood, England thought, face-palming.

* * *

"That was a pleasant dinner, yes?" Confederate asked.

The 5 Americas, Canada, England and France were now seated in the living room, spread out rather evenly. Alfred had his arms spread out, a toothpick between his teeth. Damn lamb.

England had a tired Mini-Me curled up against his chest, Revolutionary sitting the farthest away from him. The rebel still had his minor doubts about the former Empire. Emily sat between France and Canada, looking at her nails. The French-speaking nations seemed equally quiet.

"It was different," England replied in a monotonous tone.

"Definitely."

The silence returned, sending all the blondes to look up at ceiling.

Finally, Revolutionary mumbled.

"So what's changed?"

* * *

Afterword;;

Author has no idea if there's any law about booster-seat requirement. There is where I'm from, but if there isn't, just pretend 8D? It's partially why I just mentioned they were stopped, but not necessarily punished.

Thanks for reviews / faves xx


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n;; This chapter...I don't even- LOL I just let my fingers type out whatever I could think of :'D It's completely random, but this is why I tried to create this :D Completely random~**

**minor: RusxFem!US**

* * *

Emily twirled her hair and pursed her lips. She could name many things that had happened to her (OKAY FINE, _THEIR _COUNTRY). Some had left a great impression on the world's front, and some had increased the hatred she knew many nations had toward the superpower. Alfred now resorted to sucking in his cheeks, crossing his arms and trying to thin-

"URGH!"

Revolutionary's head whipped at the sound of his future/present self gurgling with a sound of distress. Alfred's body whipped back, his body convulsing and jerking. Emily slapped her hand on her forehead. Canada and England exchanged glances. When the latter got on his feet, the featherlight infant on his chest rocked forward, tumbling to the ground.

"Mon petite~" Francis cooed, reaching for the infant. Mini-Merica gave Francis a wide-eyed look of slight terror. Engwand had told him stories of the perverted frog, and how he would steal one's purity within seconds. Mini-Merica screeched and bound away into the depths of the suite.

Meanwhile, Alfred was screaming on the top of his superpower lungs at the toothpick that he'd swallowed by accident. Thin, strong arms wrapped around his waist, before the fatally-possible piece of wood shot out from the nation's mouth, spearing the air in a clean parabola before stabbing the couch. Alfred turned around to see his former brother giving him a look.

"You need to be more careful." Confederate said in a monotonous tone.

England was now caught between yelling in horror and bolting to find the former colony. The bloody git had swallowed A TOOTHPICK? How did one accomplish such idiocy? At the same, Mini-Merica was probably destroying or wailing at a wall somewhere in the suite. Emily patted her male-self's back, while Confederate just removed the toothpick from the couch and snapped the sucker in half with his fingers.

"…Thanks," Alfred murmured to Confederate.

"S'nothing. I still remember when we tried to have tree-teeth like old Georgie," Confederate shrugged.

The four Alfred exchanged glances before they all began laughing at superhuman decibels. The floor shook ever so slightly. England huffed and marched down the hall to find the colony. Francis, who had been eager to elaborate on all the history that had happened after the American Revolution could not believe he'd just seen America swallow a toothpick, and got up to drink my wine. Canada was just speechless, not that any Alfreds really acknowledged.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm having doubts."

"Give em to me!"

"Say please."

"YOU JERK, just hand them over!"

"If you get caught, I ain't bailing you out."

"Then I'll call Boss-Dude."

"Emily."

"ALFRED, shut up, give the keys to me."

"I am having seriously bad doubt-OW!"

Emily smirked, twirling the keys in her hand. Revolutionary just pretended he didn't see anything and walked out the door. Confederate didn't understand what was so fascinating about getting keys to drive that monster.

Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose, and shooed them off. "I hear anything to do with my car, you know what happens."

Emily's eyes widened and nodded, running out the door.

By then, Francis and Canada had already departed to their respective rooms. Alfred closed the door of England's suite and turned around.

"Okay, England. Time for an epic game of Hide and Seek."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Emily smiled to herself, impressed with her driving; she turned around to face her former selves, wearing a blinding grin.

"Y'all good, dudes?"

Revolutionary kicked the door open with his strength, ignoring the physical damage he had done to the car and let go of his stomach's contents. Confederate did not look pleased.

"What kind of young woman would resort to such recklessness?"

"RECKLESSNESS?! Why, I'll have you know-"

"Save it."

Emily huffed, and opened the door. "Whatever, arseholes. You wouldn't know good driving if it hit you in the face."

Confederate spluttered. "If what you just did was considered good driving, then yes, it would hit me in the face! YOU DESERVE A MEDAL!"

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Revolutionary wailed. He hated being out of the loop.

* * *

"This. Is. Not. Our. Home-" Emily smiled guiltily. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well, see, I sort of haven't been let out for a while, my female self, and all, and I kind of wanted to visit a good old, _comrade _It's cool right?"

"The heavens is a comrade?" Revolutionary asked.

"He's only town for their week-long meeting. C'mon, don't tell Alfred!"

"We _are _Alfred." The two young teens said in unison.

Before they could even reach behind their backs to get their-aw, damn, put them away!-muskets, the door opened and a looming Russian smiled down upon the three Americas.

"Privyet, Amerika. Or should I say, Amerika_s_?"

For some odd reason, Revolutionary felt it was appropriate to faint. He felt like he'd just seen hell and back. Confederate hoisted his even-younger self.

"We're leaving. C'mon, Woman-Me."

Emily stomped her foot. "NO! Please? He won't hurt you. You guys weren't even enemi-"

The former personification of the Southern states whipped his head back.

"THIS. HE-" pointing to Russia. "WAS MY ENEMY?!"

"Well, technically, so was I-" Emily muttered under her breath.

Confederate, while still a part of America and his obnoxious self, dropped Revolutionary and tackled the Russian. He had just enough strength to knock Russia off his feet, before the Northern nation grunted in amusement, pulled the nervous female in and chucked the other two Americas out of the rented condo.

"Oh, he's strong," Revolutionary mumbled as his face hit the cement. "I wonder what countries he has under his large feet."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mini-Merica was not pleased with himself.

When that Frog had left, the infant was sure it had been his tall self at his heel. But for some reason, that America kept disappearing in the air every few blinks. It got to the point that Mini-Merica tried to follow the polar bear that America seemed to have gotten out of the blue, but the poor former-colony's eyes just couldn't keep up with that America's super ninja-like skills. Why did it seem like he was always getting invisble?

So now, the infant sat helplessly against the cold ivory walls of the hotel lobby, hungry and scared.

People seemed so big, and seemed to acknowledge the colony but not do anything. At this point, Min-Merica would have done anything to go back to Engwand.

Tears welled up in the infant's summer-blue eyes. Where was his big brother? Why wasn't he looking for him? Everything looked so different, and dangerous. Where were the bison and tall grass fields and singing wind?

Mini-Merica pushed himself off the ground and toddled barefoot across the lobby. How did he come down here?

Oh right! America and that Frog had taken that silver box down!

The infant turned his head and noticed the box open again. Quickly, he ran back inside, receiving curious glances from tall other people wearing grey and black clothes. Mini-Merica just hoped that Engwand was there when the box stopped moving.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"ME?! Dude, not cool!"

"You just prove once again how insufferably immature you are!"

"WHOA- Calm it, Iggy. You dropped Mini-Me."

"BECAUSE YOU BLOODY CHOKED ON A TOOTHPICK! I DON'T EVEN-"

The two nations continued to bicker as they hustled down the stairs of the hotel. They reached the lobby and scanned the area. It was getting late, and many businessmen, diplomats and staff bustled around.

"Holy shiznizzles, if he ran out-" Alfred trailed the thought. He could just imagine the anger he could face from everyone-

England paled, pulling the Superpower out. "Come on. You and your goddamn cities are fatalities waiting to happen."

"Hopefully not to me~"

The Brit just punched America at the thought.

* * *

Afterword;;

I hadn't initially thought this would be a USUK story- it was going to be wholesome brother bond between them. Please comment of these :'D

a) Do you want a USUK thing here?

b) Which 'America' should meet with a Nation? (aka, Revolutionary meeting Spain, now)

c) Is the randomness okay :S LOL.

&& please tell you guys understood what Mini-Merica meant by 'America following France'... LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n;; holy crappola ; _ ; epic long neglect on all fics. I don't want to sound like a whiner, but I am getting awfully busy (my work experience placement just started) Regardless, please disregard my goals on my profile X-X I can't guarantee anything, but I will keep this on my mind. Thanks for sticking around.**

**xx Dandy **

**ps, get ready to wtf :D**

* * *

Alfred-during-the-Revolution grunted softly as he felt his shoulder shoved. His eyes blinked and fluttered before he registered there was light pouring into his sky-blue orbs. A throbbing pain seemed to be pumping from the crown of his head, but all that mattered to the teenager right now was getting the rest of his body alive, awake and ready for another day.

But then again, his mentality told him he really didn't want to go through another day in '2012'. Really. Who would have thought he'd made it to another freaking millennium.

The American-rebel sniffed the air, and he pinpointed that the wafting aroma of bitterness and sickly sweetness was from over-consumption of alcohol. But from what Revolutionary recalled, he _hadn't _gone drinking. In fact, all he truly remembered was that gigantic Yeti that had tossed him out a door. That was surely a dream, but for some reason, he still felt the aftermath of pain. The teenager realized then he had been sleeping on the floor- and what soft floors they were. He got up cautiously, and inspected his surroundings.

"Hey, the rebel's awake! Must be my awesome presence!"

The former colony blinked and his eyes widened into saucers when his mind registered who the standing with a cocky smile and blazing red eyes in front of him. Prussia guffawed at Revolutionary's probable agape mouth. Gilbert chuckled and patted the rebel's shoulder. R-America just flinched. He knew how strong the kingdom was.

"Don't be so scared, American," Prussia sighed. "My awesome self trained you to be too awesome."

"Excuse me…?" R-America muttered. He was trembling. So Prussia still bore that smug grin on his face, even 200-odd years from now? England sure looked different, a bit less _empire, _and more _gentleman?_ But Prussia, Prussia- he still looked as intimidating as ever. R-America flinched back involuntarily. He knew how tough Prussia was toward his students. Hell, at this moment, R-America felt like dropping onto his knees and chant 'I AM NOT WORTHY' over and over again-

"Wait! Don't be scared!" a Southern accent warned.

Confederation burst out of the washroom with his mouth in foam. He had just been coherent enough to realize that Prussia had awoken his other self, and was probably going to pull the same thing over. C-America really didn't want to talk about how he had been also mesmerized at the strong nation of Prussia, remembering him from the Revolution of course. It wasn't until after the personifications of the Southern states had gotten onto his knees, bowed, and spent 39 minutes of domestic servitude did the nation of Spain come in and question his behavior. Frick man, according to France and Spain, Prussia wasn't even a country anymore! When Spain had tried to say why, Prussia had knocked the man out (1).

"Aw, how unawesome! You're not fun! And here my awesome self is left to babysit you two. Stupid Francey-Pants and the whipped boyfriend of the snarky Italian to leave me all alone!" Prussia lamented.

R-America just shook his head. "Are we at an alehouse?"

"No boys! We are at the Awesome hotel room of Beilschmidt!" Prussia announced proudly.

Of course, by room of Beilshmidt, Gilbert meant everything was funded by his little brother. C-America spat out the toothpaste and joined the other two.

"BOYS, my young protégées! How about we spend our days as forgotten has-beens and wreck havoc?!"

"Why would we do that?" C-America asked, obviously confused.

Gilbert grunted. "I SAID I was sorry about that earlier, sheesh. Anyways, you two obviously pissed off Ivan the Terrible, and since France is out looking with England and Alfred for the baby, you two are pretty much alone."

"We have each other." The American said in unison.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Well, too bad. Since I'm babysitting you two, we're getting shi-faced drunk tonight. But first…

I don't suppose you two truly know how big America's gotten, hmm?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Russia groaned as he felt his body shift due to the sinking of the mattress. He was bare from the waist up, except for his thick scarf, and started to feel a draft as his main heat source left him. The wintry nation grunted before pushing himself up. Emily smiled coyly, Russia's big beige coat acting as a pseudo-robe. The female counterpart to the American superpower was only wearing a thin yoga tank top and her knickers.

"_Dobray utro,_" she said in an awful Russian accent. "Goooooooood morning, Commie Bastard. We fell asleep, huh?"

"Da, it would appear so."

The last time the two had faced each other was a short time during the Cold War, when National Security for American's citizen/children had been upgraded by a tenfold. It was simple mistake actually, seeing Alfred…not look so much like Alfred. After Norway's revelation a few days earlier, it made a bit more sense. Come more stress, come gender change? Russia shrugged off the scientific failures in the theory, because he did enjoy 'Emily''s company. She was rude in the way that was cute (which America _could pull off_), but Russia had seen less of her that he didn't want to swing his facet across her skull.

Emily removed Russia's coat and tossed it back at him. She patted down her new trench coat and pulled out Alfred's old iPhone 3, and pulled up the Tetris app. Russia nodded and got up his state of the art tablet.

"Ready for strip-Tetris round 89?"

"Of course, comrade."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Francis and Matthew groaned as they were verbally forced to follow the personification (and biggest idiot) of the United States of America as he held a magnifying glass to the grey sidewalk. Arthur was smacking his head and muttering profanities at Alfred's utter stupidity. Mini-Merica might have been small, but he wasn't microscopic.

"I see this all the time in movies."

"YOU MOVIES ARE SHITE." Arthur exclaimed.

Alfred pretended he didn't hear that.

The two Francophones sighed loudly as they came to a halt. Arthur was fuming. He knew that technically the America he knew the most was looking through a blasted magnifying glass, and odds were that in a few days or weeks, the missing former-colony would evaporate into thin air, but he still felt a bit heartbroken that the child was somewhere lost in the city. He always knew America wasn't the best at keeping out of trouble, but there was one thing to be lost in Nature's plains, and another to be running where thousand-pound automobiles and buildings with terrifying heights littered the area.

"Excusez-moi," Canada whispered, lifting a finger.

Francis groaned. "ARRETE! I SAY IT IS FAIR IF MATHIEU AND I RETURN TO OUR HOTEL ROOM. THIS IS STUPID, ANGLETERRE. WHY HAVE YOU NOT DRAGGED AMERIQUE TO SANITY YET?!"

"HEY, I heard that Frenchie!" America snapped.

"He won't be hurt- he's America, technically speaking. I'm sure that one of the nations will see him out. Can we please go back?"

"MINI-ME's missing! I ain't stopping!"

The hero-complex was too big for its own good.

England sighed, giving America a look of support.

"Yes, frog, I can't. It's _America._"

"Pfft, limey, you wanted to quit cuz you ain't as heroic as me!"

"Bastard!" England snapped, slapping America's arm.

"Let's go for 5 more hours!"

"Hon hon, NON." Francis narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Canada's wrist and strutted the other way.

America went all gangster and made pointed hand gestures. "BRO, this why I friggin' chose Arthur!~"

England just face-palmed.

* * *

Afterword;

...LA-LA-LA-LA-LA GILBERT & THE BOYS. HECK YEAH.

that is all.

(any of you guys face-palming like England at Ivan & Emily?)

(1)- My history's probably off, but more or less, America, part of the allies, made sure East Germany and West were split and occupied etc etc and eventually united and something ... . _ . and basically 'Prussia' isn't exactly its own nation/ kingdom... ahahahaah bad history Q_Q


End file.
